Leyendas de un Guardián cap 1 (pokemon mundo misterioso)
by Suzunomori
Summary: Un joven Lucario con un gran destino en sus manos, del dependerá rebelar la verdad tras los misterios que aquejan al gran valle y posiblemente al mundo entero. ¿Lograra cumplir su meta y traer tranquilidad nuevamente al mundo?. (Si alguien tiene dudas, soy Zoroark de DZ XD)


Todo está rodeado de fuego… ¿Porque la aldea es destruida?, no lo entiendo… mis padres fueron asesinados y mi hermano está desaparecido, los pobladores huyen despavoridos, los ancianos y jóvenes que no lograron escapas fueron consumidos por un mar llameante o engullidos por la tierra. ¡Arceus… que daño a causado la aldea aura para que pasara esto!

Nivel 1. El inicio.

Una y otra vez, aquel mal sueño de ese fatídico día de mi vida… aun siendo todavía pequeño no pude hacer nada por proteger a mis semejantes… mis amigos… y mi familia.

-Ahora no tiene sentido lamentarme, sin embargo he aprendido a sobrellevar todo tipo de dolor y por si fuera poco he contado con compañeros- dije mientras suspiraba mirando al cielo.

-¡Lucario!, así que era donde estabas-. Expresaba una voz acercándose.

Nada más y nada menos que quien me dio una oportunidad de poder seguir, mi amiga de la infancia, una Lopunny un tanto única…. Digamos que… es algo torpe y de paso sus colores difieren de lo normal.

-Se suponía que ayudarías a pintar… - . Encaraba hasta antes de tropezar con una raíz.

Como de costumbre, ya suponía donde iría a parar todo esto. Embarrado de pintura y un tarro de sombrero no era algo de lo cual podría sorprenderme, luego de mucho tiempo acostumbrado a su torpeza… ya tenía bastante paciencia.

-Veamos… un tarro de pintura, extraviarte en el bosque, explotar la cocina 2 veces por semana y casi ser intoxicado por comida que gruñe-. Sacaba cuenta de lo sucedido el último mes mientras reía por lo sucedido.

-¡No seas cruel reírte, solo intento ayudarte!-. Expresaba ella haciendo pucheros.

-Está bien, no tienes que ponerte así-. Intentaba calmarla. –Sabes que aprecio lo que has hecho por mí, además ya vamos de camino a la villa-.

Le tendí mi mano con una sonrisa animándola, nos encontrábamos a unos diez minutos de la aldea, cerca de un rio del cual se abastece el sector, de paso pintarle un poco la cara para molestar un poco.

Antes que lo olvide, la villa donde vivo se llama Emerald Terra y está ubicada en el centro de un valle, recibe su nombre debido que se sabe que al ver el lugar desde puntos altos al amanecer, el césped humedecido por las temperaturas genera un reflejo de la luz dando la impresión que la tierra fuese una esmeralda.

-¿Has oído los rumores que dan vueltas últimamente?-. Preguntaba mi compañera. –Esos que hablan de una sombra que merodea en las noches por las villas y pueblos del valle-.

-Un poco, pero no creo que algo que darle importancia-. Respondía tranquilamente.

Luego de llegar al pueblo, no dirigimos a terminar de ayudar a pintar la casa de mi maestro. Un Blaziken con muchos años encima, quien mantiene el orden y protege el lugar de quien intente causar daño. Es muy respetado y querido por todos por sus años de dedicada labor, actualmente soy el único quien está bajo su entrenamiento.

-Veo que a pesar de los años, siempre estas con la guardia en alto-. Dijo mi maestro con toda tranquilidad. –Bueno, seguro estas al tanto de los rumores y mande a llamar por eso mismo-

-Pensé que todo era solo un rumor, pero si usted lo dice debe ser algo bastante serio- respondía un poco nervioso, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Se nos pidió que al caer la noche, patrullemos las calles para confirmar si es cierto y que tan peligroso puede ser esto-. Concluía mi maestro.

Poco después de ponerme al tanto, fui a casa junto con Lopunny a preparar la cena ya que era seguro que su hermana pequeña y la abuela Blissy. La abuela siempre era muy tranquila y alegre, trabaja en un hospital cerca de casa curando a los Pokemon no solo por malestares sino cuando pasaban por momentos en los que tratamientos convencionales no tienen nada que hacer. La pequeña Bonny como de costumbre es muy inquieta, admita la belleza de su hermana e igual dice que quiere ser una protectora de la villa de la forma en que el viejo Blaze y yo.

-El viejo Blaze me conto que tendrán que rondar las calles por seguridad preventiva, espero no intente nada alocado nuevamente-. Comentaba la abuela riendo como de costumbre. –Hemos sido amigos desde salidos del huevo, a pesar de nuestra edad es increíble que él se mantenga en tan buena forma-

-¡El maestro Blaze es alguien sin comparación!, ¡todos en la escuela lo respetan mucho su fuerza y amabilidad! ¡Hasta dicen que es más fuerte que cualquier legendario!- Resalta la pequeña Bonny mientras terminábamos de cenar.

-Pero ahora es tiempo que vayas a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela-. Dijo Lopunny tomando las riendas de la casa. –Además, Lucario tendrá que patrullar ya tiene que ir a patrullar y la abuela ya está cansada-.

En eso que las cosas en casa se comenzaban a apagar, yo ya me encontraba con el viejo Blaze. Algo me tenía bastante preocupado ya que no es usual que me pida acompañarlo, sabiendo de su condición por asuntos de edad, él era bastante fuerte… sin embargo repito, algo aquí me tiene preocupado.

A medida que rondábamos, la neblina cubría nuestro campo de visión sin dejarnos ver más allá de unos 2 metros, había mucho silencio a nuestro alrededor y todo era muy tranquilo. Nos sentamos a descansar en una plaza y yo cerré mis ojos debido a un poco de cansancio, use mi habilidad de aura para mantenerme vigilante en todo momento.

-Si quieres puedes dormir un poco, aun eres joven y es normal que sientas cansancio trabajando hasta tan tarde-. Recomendaba el Sensei.

Preferí mantenerme alerta para no dejarlo solo aunque por más que intenten, caí ante el sueño… sabía que todo estaba en calma, pero comencé a tener una visión terrorífica. El aire era pesado, me era difícil moverme, la tierra se sacudía violentamente y el fuego intentaba consumir lo que se encontrara a su paso.

Al abrir los ojos resulto que todo había sido un mal sueño, apenas habían pasado unos 20 minutos. Blaze estaba cerca de una fuente, me acerque a ver si note que algo no andaba bien, el agua ondulaba como si nada, no podía percibir nada lo cual no tenía sentido.

Antes de darme cuenta, mi maestro lanzo una onda vacío hacia una estatua lo cual me hizo ver que se venía algo.

De entre las sombras aparecía, Darkrai… aprecia uno tal como decían las historias antiguas, sin embargo… algo en su aura no era normal, es como si viniera de un lugar diferente a lo que se pudiese pensar. Sabía que debía actuar, si lo retenía podría saber qué ocurriría.

-¡Me adelantare maestro, apóyeme con una onda de vacío!-. Dije mientras corría hacia Darkrai con un aura esfera.

El golpe acertó de manera crítica, sin embargo no había surtido efecto. Mi maestro ataco acertando con múltiples patadas ígneas, ganchos altos e incluso puños de fuego… nada… seguía como si nada. Cuando intentamos hacer un ataque combinado de mi velocidad extrema y envite ígneo algo paso, no podíamos movernos… pareciese si nos sostuvieran con fuerza psíquica y antes de darme cuenta, recibí el envite ígneo de mi maestro enviándome fuera del rango de alcance de lo que trago una desgracia al pueblo.

Mi maestro fue atrapado en un profundo sueño, estaba en el suelo sin responder a nada… ahí todo comenzó. El aire pesaba… las llamas que quedaron de mi maestro que parecía que consumirían todo eran frenadas por el frio ambiente, estaba paralizado… lo último que recuerdo fue hacer recibido el ataque terremoto de lleno… perdí mi conciencia, solo segundos antes de ellos logre oír vagamente un susurro de suyo… esas palabras las cuales no comprendería hasta mucho después….

*Cuando más acerca estas de la muerte… cuando más cerca estas de perder lo que te importa, es cuando más te aferras a aquello*

Pensaba que todo había terminado… por el contrario… no fue más que el inicio de un destino que traería caos al mundo.


End file.
